


Across the Universe

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe. <br/>Pools of sorrow waves of joy <br/>Are drifting through my opened mind <br/>Possessing and caressing me. </p>
<p>Aka. German NT Space AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so I tell you for the start that I don't know at all what this is going to be! :D But I hope you will like this and maybe if you like it I can continue this... this is just something that plopped into my mind ^^

**They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe.**

There’s starship called Meinhase. It’s mission is to guarantee peace in this universe. The men aboard land just for one month in four years to their home planet so they cannot be afraid of the cold and dark space, they cannot have relationships because the first thing in your life has to be the peace and you gotta do anything and everything for it and they have to be in almost superhuman shape because of the fights that they will more than surely meet in their way to peace in this war filled universe.   

**Pools of sorrow**

“Okey we have huge problem right now… The ship’s hull is damaged and we cannot fix it from the inside because we don’t have power on right now and we gotta fix the hull before we can get the power on. Good news are that it’s just one man’s job and it won’t take long ‘but’ it can still be very dangerous because we don’t know if they attack again,” Bastian says and looks the crew on his deck. They look all very tired this should have been long needed vacation for them in this beautiful blue planet but as soon as they had gotten to the planet the war has started. Their blue and, oh so, beautiful planet had turned into dangerous and dark place.

“I will do it, sir!” Manuel stand up and Thomas looked at him already panicked. ‘Oh no Manu please don’t do it!’ he begged with his eyes but the other man didn’t pay any attention to him.

“You do know the dangers, right Manuel?” Bastian looked the engineer into the eyes. Manuel was a good man and he was very close to Bastian but the captain knew also that this was the man that wasn’t afraid of giving his life for everyone else, especially when Thomas was in danger too.

“Yes I know.”

“That’s dealed then,” Bastian said and smiled to the tall blond guy.

“Could I do anything for you to stay?” Thomas asked from the man standing in front of him. He was so afraid loosing this man because he knew that he probably couldn’t go on without him. For the last year Manuel had been everything for him and now he was so close losing him. It wasn’t fair.

“Thomas you know I gotta to this for the ship, for the crew, for you… and for us,” Manuel smiled and caressed his thump over Thomas cheek.

“It’s time to go!” the young engineer who had put the old fashioned space suit on Manuel.

“Just come back safely, okey?” Thomas asked and looked into those beautiful blue eyes before kissing Manuel.

“I will,” Manuel whispered while the engineer put the helmet on too.

Thomas looked Manu to get out of the door and sat on the bench. He didn’t know how much time went by but then suddenly the alarm started ringing and Thomas was up already.

“What is happening?” he asked from the radio.

“They are attacking!” Bastian shouted back.

“Where Manuel is?”

“It’s too long! He cannot make it back!” And that’s when Thomas heart broke it’s like he would have just waked up from nightmare to another nightmare.

“No! We gotta give him some time! He can make it!”

Thomas run to the window and the minutes felt like hours. Manuel made it really back there but it was too late.

“Open the door!” Thomas yelled to the younger man.

“I can’t!”

“Open the fucking door now or I will do it myself!”

“Thomas it’s too late we can’t we have already set the curse and if we open it we will put the whole ship in danger…” Lukas said and hold back the other man.

“Thomas..” Manuel’s voice came crackling from the radiophone.

Thomas run back to the window and looked into those blue eyes with tears in his eyes.

“I’m so so sorry I couldn’t make it home anymore…”

“No don’t say it.. we will find a way there’s gotta be something we can do!” Thomas said and put his hand against the window.

“I love you Thomas…” Manuel said and mirrored Thomas hand with his own.

And then the beautiful blue planet was gone with those blue eyes, he never had the time to answer.

“MANUEEEL!” Thomas sank to the floor crying hysterically.  

**waves of joy**

The feeling was unbelievable. There had been war that had took month but now it was finally over and even better they had just won! Bastian looked his crew so proudly it had been the first fight during his captain career and they had made it. What was even better his crew didn’t keep him as captain he was just one of them one of the amazing family.

“Guess who!” Lukas laughs and closes Bastian’s eyes with his hands.

“Lukiii,” Bastian turns laughing to face the polish man what he didn’t except was that Lukas would still keep his arms around Bastian and their faces would end so close. Bastian’s heart jumped in his chest when he looked that man with gorgeous smile. Lukas gaze dropped to Bastian’s lips and soon they found their way home, home which he had wanted to visit as long as he can remember. Bastian tasted damn good and he didn’t care about kissing in front of the whole crew when Bastian deepened the kiss.

**Are drifting through my opened mind**

Marco sat in the bed and looked to the stars in the roof window. Mario lay beside him on the bed. It was so wonderful to have that boy back in his life. He once thought that Mario would never come back when he once changed the ship and now here he was and still Marco couldn’t take enough of the feeling to have Mario back for himself. Everything just seemed to pass too fast. After two hours of sitting Marco lay himself back into the bed and put his head onto Mario’s chest. He would just have to start enjoying this man or he would miss out more and more.

**Possessing and caressing me.**

“Fips I’m not ready for this, you know… I don’t feel like captain. I’m not good enough to take your place I mean you have been greatest captain ever and now I should be it how can I do it?” Bastian looks his former captain, who is retrying from the Starfleet, with confused eyes. He knows that this is the next step he has been prepared for this since he was 20 in this ship and in academy before that and he should be more than ready for this.

“Because Bastian you’re the most promising captain in centuries and I trust in you. You surely remember what is the most important lesson what I have told you?” Philipp Lahm the captain of the starship Meinhase asked and placed his hands comfortably to young commander’s shoulders.

“Basti!” comes shout from the corridor with a voice that really suits the situation. That is voice of Luki, or formerly Lukas Podolski, man who Bastian has loved since he first saw him when they abroad the deck of Meinhase. And Philipp has told him more than once that even they would be the first gay pair that has ever existed on Starfleet, Bastian should really tell about his feelings to Lukas so they could make their relationship official.

“Believe in yourself and stand for your dreams,” Bastian says the words that he has heard so many times from Fips just before the door opens and Lukas enters the room with his known huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter about this ice tube thing? Have you heard of it? If the answer is yes, Good :) Have you liked it? If it is still yes, Even better^^ And our boys get to know that they will be aboard Meinhase and then because Basti isn't coming to friendly nor the first qualifying game... this is about it too...

**Run before your legs give way**   
**Swallow it until you drown**

This should be the greatest day of his life. He is nominated to a Starship he has always wanted to aboard. But he just wants to cry out and not in happiness in which he certainly should.

“What do you mean you’re not coming?!” Lukas shouts with anger and confusion in his teary eyes and he is so happy that the blond man can’t see him right now.

“I’m so sorry Lukas.. But I just can’t make it for another month… I can maybe get nominated in October if everything goes well,” Bastian sighs from the other end of the line.

“What you gotta do then?” Lukas asks wanting to know the reason why Bastian chooses academy before him.

He would have maybe understood if this summer wouldn’t ever happen but it did. Finally they had shown the feelings they had hide for ten years and it was perfect. All the heat, confessions of love and just pure lust for the other half of their soul had made the amazing summer of academy’s end so wonderful that Lukas couldn’t tell what he thought with words because nothing was enough.

“Does it really matter? And I mean we just saw each other…”

“Well it’s fucking amazing if you think like that! You know, I have counted every day every hour fucking every second till I see you!! And you just say that we just saw each other!” Lukas shouted and now all the confusion had changed to pure rage. He squashes his hand into fist and doesn’t hear Bastian pleading voice to hear him.

 “Lukas listen to me… Lukas no… I didn’t mean it..”

“I understood that you didn’t want to take this into public damn I even understood that you didn’t anything by not answering my birthday tweet to you because you thought that it was too revealing. But fucking hell Bastian Schweinsteiger I don’t wanna be just your fuck mate so FUCK YOU!” Lukas shouts and throws the phone against the wall and runs. Runs till his legs hurts so much that he can’t move another step without collapsing so he collapses to the ground and cries there.

He cries the feeling of getting betrayed, cries because he feels himself so hollow, cries because he is going to abroad the ship which has always been his and Bastian dream and cries because he is so fucking angry to the very same man and he still cannot stop loving him.

After crying two hours in the middle of the forest Lukas finally gets up and walks to the nearest bar. He knows that he shouldn’t get wasted today, he has the ice tube thing to do, but he couldn’t care less even this forgetting for a while would play 10 000.

 

**Baby, You're so hot, hot, hot**   
**You're burning me up**   
**Baby, you're so hot, hot, hot**   
**Said I can't get enough**

Marco had thought it would have been weird to see Mario after the summer that felt like ages and not months would have passed since they last saw each other. Marco had got his knee injured just before the academy’s summer festivals had started and he had got to leave home to get himself to good shape so he could get the nomination. And so he had just returned couple weeks from home just when there was one battle compact between his and Mario’s dorms. Marco had approached Mario little unsurely how the situation would go and Mario didn’t look very confident in himself either but then Mario had said:

“So the plastic leg seems to fit you even better than the former did.”

And then they both had just laughed because that joke was so lame, it felt like they ever had been apart.

Marco’s phone peeps in Mario’s special tune and he grabs it right away and smiles brightly while reading.

“You do know that we are both nominated, right? So it’s your turn to do the tube thing you know! I can’t wait see ya wet ;)”

Oh right the nominating week! He is nominated.

“So wonderful we’re going to make the universe ours! I gotta do the ice thing so you can warm me up right babe? Can’t wait to see you!”

“Mats!” Marco shouts.

“Well yes princes?” the darker candidate asks while walking to living room.

“We’re going to abroad Meinhanse with Mario and the rest!”

“Oh they picked you too… hopefully they have all those stuff for your hair abroad or you’re not going to live even two days!” Mats laughs and Marco pokes his side.

“Shut up! Anyway we gotta do the ice tube thing. Will you help me?” Marco asks and regrets that he did right away because of the evil smile sneaking to his friends face.

“I will with a great pleasure. So you saw Mario’s version already?”

Marco’s eyes wide he hadn’t thought about that Mario had probably made the challenge already.

Marco tries to grab his phone from the table where he has put it down but Mats takes it before.

“Heyyyy!” Marco shouts and jumps on top of Mats trying to get the phone but the other one is faster and puts it away.

“First you do your own,” Mats says with a wink.

And so they go into bathroom, Marco takes of all of his clothes expects his undies, just to get more pleasure for Mario, while Mats goes to ask the other guys in their room to help him and they fill deep bucket of water and it weights so much that they don’t even get it first on top of Marco but it don’t really matter because it’s still so cold that Marco squirms while trying to breath and when it’s over he laughs.

“Okey you’re ready princess,” Mats says and pats Marco’s back “Look Mario’s version it will warm you up because I could’ve wanked to it too.”

Marco looks his friend in disbelief and almost drops his phone. “Oh you just didn’t…”

“Calm down lion, I’m not gonna steal your man,” Mats laughs when he sees that Marco could really hit him if he speaks true.

But Marco doesn’t anymore pay attention him because he has started to watch Mario’s version. The younger man has unfortunately shirt over him and Marco has to seduce Mario doing this thing again without it when they see next time in abroad party.

He looks the video probably ten times before gets enough of wet Mario.

“You look so fucking amazing, babe!” he sends message and is little disappointed because Mario hasn’t answered his last one yet.

“You look so fucking amazing, babe! I will surely warm you up and we will see soon!”

This is how it feels to have found your other half they think just the same, Marco thinks and closes his eyes.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kudos and comments and so I think I will keep writing this thing then^^ But it's good for me because I mean this is probably the funniest way to learn English for my last exam... which brings me to a subject that if someone would want to work as beta for me I would like it very much^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller chapter from Thomas PoV^^

**Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him**   
**And it hurts to remember all the good times**   
**When I thought I could never live without him**   
**And I wonder does it have to be the same**   
**Every time when I see him, will it bring back all the pain?**   
**Ah-ha-ha, how can I forget that name?**

They had always told him that yes, Manuel was in love with him. And he had first been like “No, it’s not true.” But then when time passed and everyone around him just kept telling that same thing about how they were like lovers, how the other guy wanted him so much that he was ready to forget his girlfriend for him and how he just always kept hugging him in a special way he didn’t hug anyone else. He slowly but surely started to believe in that.

Thomas started to see something different in the smiles, feel more warmth in the hugs and think that those things the other man did for him was made by love. The time passed and the things just kept happening and finally when Thomas had been sure that becoming lovers was just one step away from him it all ended. Manuel’s girlfriend came back to be the priority thing in his life and Thomas didn’t have to wait anymore for Manuel after late evening’s battle compacts because he never would show up without his girlfriend. All the good things that they had vanished into thin air, no more was there pictures together, talks in the dark winter evenings or warm hugs that would make Thomas cold toes to warm up in one second even in the middle of the coldest winter.

Just that spring had Manuel’s dorm won the battle compact cup and Thomas were there to cheer up for him but it was too late. Manuel didn’t notice him anymore. And that was his first love and he will never ever be fully over it because he knew that it partly was his own choice because he never took the final step. He should have fight for Manu because he knew he was his One.

Thomas had kept away from Manuel after that spring. He had tried to forget and he had almost succeeded even the process had taken much longer that the time they had spent together.  And along the way there was many sleepless nights when Thomas would just sat in front of his laptop and watch old videos and pictures of them, listened to special playlist for Manu and cried until he just fall asleep but always in the morning he would regret it because his neck hurt like hell and he had more than often long day a head. What hurt the most though was the fact that those same people who had once told him that Manuel was interested him was now keeping him as a fool for thinking that he had shared something with him. Those positive sentences had turned now to ones like “It’s like you would have loved some fictional character because he never felt anything towards you.” “But I mean like what was the most important thing he ever did to you, ha? Drive you home after you waited all the evening for him… very special really!” And it hurt so much that Thomas couldn’t really say anything he just looked at the persons who spoke and nod. It wasn’t special. There never was anything between them. Manuel was just the first guy he had loved and got so near to and that’s what made him love the man with blue angel eyes even more dearly.

He had first hated Kathrin for taking away his changes. He thought that she was a bitch for letting Manuel go and then getting back like he was some toy with what she could play whenever it just was what she wanted and he kept her ugly and wondered often why Manu had chosen her over him but as the time went by he just couldn’t hate her anymore because she really couldn’t help it whether Manuel loved her or not so he started hating Manu for his choice. It wasn’t typical for Thomas to speak bad things about anyone but something in him just made him say those things of Manuel. Everyone knew he was the best engineer that exits but Thomas kept always picking up his mistakes, even though in the start it was in fact him who had woken up the confidence in that shy man, and when Manuel had to change dorm Thomas said it was because he was so helpless in everything what he did. That’s what true love is in the end right? When you love someone so much that you could die for him it’s in fact very close of hate because the line between love and hate is so gauzy. But in his heart Thomas could have never hated the man… he would have done anything for Manuel it was just the fact that Thomas had loved him so much that he could not probably ever get over him. Damn, Thomas wasn’t even sure would he love anyone ever again.

Now when Thomas was almost over the man with hair of color of sand in the sundown and eyes as blue as sky they were supposed to get along again. They were going to aboard a ship together for four years at least and it certainly wouldn’t be easy for Thomas because just seeing Manu’s version of ice tube thing get all those old feelings in him to wake again. He remembered the laughs, all those gifts he had given for Manuel and all those good times they shared but on top of all he remembered the hugs the feel of the taller man’s hands around his waist, the way it felt to hold his head on his shoulder and the smell of Manu which filled his nose when he pressed it again his neck, if Thomas would have to say just one thing he missed most of Manu it would surely be the familiar smell he couldn’t describe with words.

Thomas wanted just to cry while he watched the video of Manu again and again and listened to the playlist of their songs. And if he just did cry in the middle of the black hopeless night no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again sad one... it's been today's mood bittersweet... but I promise you they will get happy together because I'm not usually one for any kind of angst^^  
> Oh and this chapter is based on true story :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboarding party with some Götzeus, Neuller and Schweinski :)

**Back again to give**  
 **a taste of something new**  
 **Back again to rock your world**  
 **cause we are back again and here to**  
 **stay**  
  
“Hey Bastian you ready?” Thomas asks storming into room his own dressing in half way with only few of his shirt buttons open and  his socks in his hands trying desperately but other one of them on while walking.

“Wow..” Thomas says after looking to his friend who turns to look at him and laughs a bit. Thomas will always be such a child.

“What?” Bastian asks when Thomas won’t stop staring at him.

“You just look oddly good to be you,” Thomas laughs and finally he falls to the floor after getting the sock on.

“And you will always be a child,” Bastian laughs and offers his hand to pull Thomas up.

“No but really I bet Lukas can’t stop staring at you at the party,” Thomas says with serious look and sits on bed to put other sock on.

“Oh well thank you. Now lets finish you that you can get the whole party crazy,” Bastian says placing himself between Thomas legs and starts to button up the shirt.

“Guys the shuffle is waiting for us!” Mario storms inside the room and if he wouldn’t know those two better he would have thought that there had just happened something quite the opposite to dressing up judging by the position where the little bit older men are.

“Thomas is missing his shoes only and I’m ready,” Bastian says and moves so that Thomas can get up. Thomas puts his shoes on and then the three of them gets outside.

The shuffle what Mario told was waiting for them looks much more like limousine than normal shuffle it’s big and black. The door opens and guys step into the shuffle which is full of cheerful voices of other students from their dorm. Bastian goes to sit with Robert Lewandonski and Xabi Alonso while Thomas finds company of Robben and Boateng. Mario finds free seat in front of the window near the front and stays there. He doesn’t need anyone’s company right now because he would probably just talk about how excited he is to see Marco.

The limousine is dark just lights passing by the windows now and then when Mario sits there and keeps looking out of the window in bliss. He will see Marco soon. He has waited for this party so long and now finally he was on his way there with his dorm boys and soon he would be in Marco's safe arms again while they would make up to all of the lost time. He thought about just finding Marco standing there in a suit and looking so damn hot, Mario would just run to him and there would be passionate kisses which would lead to…

"Hey Mario the apple of my eye what are you dreaming about? You stayed here all alone.." Thomas asks and wakes Mario up from his dreams. The younger boy panics and hurries his hands to his lap so Thomas wouldn't see his bulge. But of course Thomas notices he probably sees everything around him.

"Oh..." he says and grins. "Waiting patiently for your boyfriend, ha?"

"Shut up Thomas." Mario groans and blushes.

"Hey what's happening?" Bastian asks excited coming to sit opposite them.

"Mario is just excited to see Marco and Mario Jr. Is too," Thomas laughs cheerfuly.

"What... we are not!...," Mario claims but the blushing and hands covering his manly parts doesn’t really speak for him.

"Yes sure thing Götzeus. You know Basti that he had in fact hug this cat on the training camp and said that because Marco wasn't there he pretend the poor cat to be him... I wonder what the cat had to come through..."

“Thomas…” Mario says and wishes all of his things wouldn’t spread always to everyone.

“And I would have never hurt the cat. Unlike you I don’t take advantage of poor animals.”

“What?!” Bastian laughs because the image of Thomas taking advantage of some poor animal is so terrifying.

“It’s not what you think. Yeah he just promised to go all the way to Schalke’s dorm to take care of Höwedes’ dog so he would have slight change to see Neuer and when he got there he decided not to do anything about the fact that Manuel was in some city and then when he was out with the dog he thought that he saw Manu and ran away to different direction.”

“Thomas! What have I told you about not letting your situation affect your life,” Bastian says patting Thomas shoulder. “So was Manu there then?”

“Well no one knows for sure… And I know this whole case just because Benedikt told Mats of course and Mats couldn’t tell Marco and I know everything he does so…”

“We are here!” the driver says and students start to get out of the limousine.

“Marco!” Mario squirms and jumps out of the limousine with Thomas and Basti following him.

They go inside this massive hall where tables are putted close to the walls and in the middle there is big dancing floor and two bars on the both of ends of the hall. The roof is decorated with glowing little disco balls which looks like little stars with light pointed to them. The music vary from old to newest hits and from slows to fasts.

Marco stands with Benedikt and Mats around one table looking all the time to the door and doesn’t seem to pay any attention to what two men with him are talking about but they don’t seem to care either because they have this I’m going to eat you with my eyes game going on. When Marco sees Mario one of the warmest looks in this world comes to his eyes and he walks towards them, open his arms and Mario runs in. And they share one long and desperate kiss.

“God I have missed you so much,” Marco whispers and get let go of the younger boy.

Bastian smiles at the two of them and they continue their way to the bar with Thomas and go get beers. Then they found one free table and stand by it with Bastian looking to the door.

 

**The first time I saw you at the dance floor**   
**I felt a rush in my heart like never before**   
**I knew right then that I wanted more**

”Thomas in one o’clock,” Bastian says and nods in the direction he just mentioned. Thomas starts to reach so he could see over Basti’s shoulder.

“Not mine one,”  Bastian says and gets Thomas to turn and finally see what Bastian meant.

“Oh shit Manu is here!” Thomas says with a panicked voice when he turns to look back at Basti with helpless expression. “What do I do now? I can’t see him!”

“Yes you can!  Thomas you have to show to him that this situation you guys are in right now doesn’t affect you!”

“So that’s how Lukas got into your pants?” Thomas laughs and Basti blushes.

“That’s not the point really.. but well I have some experiences of making a man to see you,” Bastian  winks.  Then he starts to drack Thomas with him towards the place where Manuel stands with Kramer and some other guys who Thomas didn’t know.

When they got closer Manuel turns around just in time to see them and he smiles brightly and walks to Bastian and hugs him.

“Hey how it’s been Mr. Chosen One?” he jokes and Bastian smiles warmly. Manuel was a nice guy, of course he understands what Thomas sees in him, the other is like some huge teddy bear in store which all of the children wants their parents to buy for them so they could cuddle with it every night.

 “Nothing special really just going have to stay in academy for a while longer. How about you?”

“Pretty good I’m so excited to get aboard that ship. It’s one of the star fleet’s best I’ve heard.”

“Okey I warn you already because I don 't want to freak you out or anything,” the man who Thomas has been looking since he can remember and on this finally oh so lucky night has got a chance to talk to, who was supposed to leave already with his friends those amazing guys like Klose who everyone on the campus loves, says and Thomas cannot help himself falling again for those damn seductive angeleyes.

"Yes?" Thomas asks and he regrets it immediately because his voice sounds so hoarse that he just wishes he could vanish from under those bluest eyes but Neuer just smiles at him and suddenly he don't want to go anywhere.

"I have this crazy idea but I just can't help it you know. I feel like I would be some magnet which can't let you go and I know that if I won’t ask this it will haunt me for the rest of my life… So I was just, uh wondering that.. ohm if I would stay the night would you spent it with me?” Manuel asks and looks so shy that Thomas wonders how can a man like him even look so shy and unsure of himself.

Thomas heart stops beating for a second because he is so panicked. The hottest man in this fucking universe just asked if he could spent the night with Thomas!

“That would be so wonderful,” Thomas smiles and gets the most beautiful smile for answer.

Thomas tries to hide behind Basti’s back, doesn’t pay any attention to the blonde man who looks hot as hell in the black suit and red tie and just get away from this situation before Manuel pays any attention him but of course the world never does as Thomas would want.

“Hey to you too,” Manuel says and hugs Thomas out of nowhere and Thomas wishes he could die now at least he would die in Manu’s arms.

“Hi,” Thomas says and hugs politely back.

“It’s good to see you,” the taller guy says and it reminds Thomas of those long hugs they once used to share because Manuel doesn’t seem to let him go for one minute and it warms Thomas heart and his feelings are right back. How could he ever possibly forget this man?

 

**I´m hurt, no doubt**   
**Still the song remains the same**   
**Your heart is calling**   
**But I just can´t hear enough**   
**Stuck in a broken kind of good love**

After Thomas and Manu had decided to leave for dance floor, which had taken quite some time for Thomas first to get along with Manu and Manu getting enough to drink so he could agree on dancing, Bastian continued his journey. He wanted to see Lukas even briefly but he had to see him. He had to say he was sorry that he wanted to get trough this hard time because after all he loved Lukas more than he could love anyone.

“Hey where Lukas is?” Bastian asked from Toni and Andre who seemed much more drunk than they should be in this time of the evening.

“Shouldn't you know he is like always with you when you two have a change,” Andre asked and laughed little taking support from Toni.

“Yes well but he don't know I am here.”

“What?” Toni asked surprised.

“Well because I'm staying in academy for still one month or so because I'm not allowed into the ship without full shape so we fought and now he don't know I'm coming here either,” Bastian said and both boys faces went down.

“That’s sad… it would be great to have everyone up immediately.”

“Yeah well I will be with you guys in the next journey already so it’s alright.”

“Okey… well I remember we saw Lukas with Mesut little while ago and I think they headed there,” Andre said and pointed the most far corner of the hall.

“Righ, thanks. Have nice night,” Bastian said and wandered towards the corner where were little less people.

The whole bar seemed to vanish around him when he saw it.

There was this some other guy pressing Lukas against the wall and kissing him. In the dark bar Bastian couldn't recognize the other man but Lukas he would from a far. But now that man, it didn’t really matter who he was, was kissing his Lukas.

Bastian just stared the scene before him he didn’t really feel nothing, not anger not pain or sadness. He was just totally numb. He should feel like he would want rip his heart out because even that would hurt less. But he didn’t he was just in this bubble which lacked of emotion. Then all of sudden he felt something cold on his shirt and he was brought into this world just in time to hear the man’s apologizes for throwing bear to his shirt and for his and Lukas eyes to meet. After looking into those eyes he just ran away not caring about shouts from Lukas pleading him to stop or the man’s calling him he was sorry.


End file.
